Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon starships classified as Birds-of-Prey. By commander * Chang's Bird-of-Prey * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey * Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey * K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey * Kang's Bird-of-Prey * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey * Kruge's Bird-of-Prey By year Rendezvous with the USS Enterprise In 2366, an unnamed Klingon Bird-of-Prey rendezvoused with the so that Kurn, a participant in the Officer Exchange Program, could be beamed aboard the Federation flagship. ( ) :This may also be the [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS ''Hegh'ta]].'' Attack on the Bortas .]] In the final days of 2367, two unnamed Birds-of-Prey, loyal to the House of Duras, engaged a surprise attack on Gowron's flagship, the as it orbited Qo'noS, disabling it's warp coil's and aft shields with the first volley. It was soon joined by a second vessel, and both continued to inflict heavy damage to the Bortas. At a suggestion from Lieutenant Worf, the Bortas' lured the attacking ships into attempting to board, believing the Bortas crippled, while Worf targeted the disruptors manually. This succeeded in destroying one of the ships, however the other managed to raise it's shields in time, allowing it to cause further damage until it was at last driven off by the sudden appearance and attack from the . The attack would signal the beginning of the Klingon Civil War. Fortunately, the swearing of loyalty from Kurn and four other squadron commanders would ensure that Gowron would not stand alone in the war. Because of Worf and Kurn's actions in the battle, Gowron would restore family honor to the House of Mogh. ( ) :The footage of these ships was taken from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" and "Yesterday's Enterprise". Attack on the Prakesh These starships, composed of several Birds of Prey and a ''Vor'cha''-class cruiser, attacked the Cardassian ''Galor''-class starship, the Prakesh in early 2372. Several of the Birds-of-Prey were destroyed by the , but would ultimately destroy the Prakesh. Two of the surviving ships later pursued the Defiant to Deep Space 9, where they participated in the attack on the station. ( ) :Footage of these starships would later be used to represent the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS ''Rotarran]] rendezvousing with the [[IKS Vor'nak|IKS Vor'nak]] in the DS9 Season 6 episode "Sons and Daughters". Alliance cruisers Two of these unnamed Birds-of-Prey were dispatched to Terok Nor, along with the Regent's flagship, to put down the Terran Rebellion in 2373. ( ) Ty'Gokor fleet These starships, again composed of Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers were among those that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return This fleet comprised of Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers was led by Martok and Worf, after they pursuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them to Operation Return. One of these BoPs were destroyed by friendly fire. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion, opening a hole through their lines for the Federation fleet. ( ) Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Category:Mirror universe